


LiNKERowth

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Muscle Growth, cock growth, hyper, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kirika volunteers to try a brand new dose of LiNKER, one that's supposed to enhance her. It sure does, beyond anybody's wildest dreams.
Kudos: 5





	LiNKERowth

As part of SONG, it was a requirement for all of the Symphogear-attuned girls to be in tip-top condition. Due to the nature of their missions, they could be called out on missions at any point of the day, specifically because of how empowered they were.

But being physically fit wasn’t the only important part of their regiment. They also had to make sure to increase the synchronization rate with their Relic. For somebody like Tachibana Hibiki, that wasn’t an issue thanks to her prior fusion with the relic. But for somebody like Akatsuki Kirika, who still needed LiNKER to properly tune with Igalima, this was a constant struggle.

“So, this is gonna make Igalima respond to me better, dess?”

That was why Kirika found herself inside the laboratory aboard the SONG HQ, flicking a glass vial full of a bright green solution between her fingers. All while a nervous looking blonde girl in a lab coat tried to make her stop toying with the valuable liquid.

“K-Kirika, if you’re not careful, you’re going to waste the batch. I-I can’t make another like this easily, it took a lot of research and altering the formula that makes up LiNKER…” The scientist, the Homunculus Elfnein, tried to catch the vial before it slipped out of her fellow blonde’s hand.

The attuned girl laughed a little as she put the vial down on Elfnein’s table. “Well if it’s so important, what’s it supposed to dess?” She chimed, still keeping an eye on the vial. Something about the liquid within made her heart pound. Maybe it was because it held the key to making her more useful to her friends, or maybe because it was her natural curiosity running out of control…

“If you’d let me explain before giving me a heart attack…” The short-statured scientist muttered as she cleared her throat, turning towards a whiteboard with a lot of different formulas scribbled onto it. “I’ve managed to crack the code that requires love to be a part of LiNKER’s makeup. By changing this variable out with any other kind of emotion, we should be able to properly link you with your relic! It may need a different kind emotion for Maria and Shirabe too, but we can’t find out until you’ve tried it out!”

Kirika giggled a little. It was nice seeing her short friend so worked up about things, but that didn’t mean she could understand any of the stuff that came out of her mouth. “That sounds great, Dess!” She chimed, her eyes sparkling… only for them to turn dim as she nervously giggled. “What does all of that mean?”

Elfnein giggled back, not at all surprised that the girl couldn’t put any of it together. “By making it use a different emotion when you inject the LiNKER, you should link easier with Igalima. Maybe it needs something like… Anger?” She put her finger against her chin, before shaking her head. “No, that’d probably work for Chris. What would work for you…”

As the little scientist started getting lost in thought, the blonde Attuned grabbed the vial and started playing with it again. “Gooootcha, dess! So I just gotta drink it and it should work? Think happy thoughts? That kinda stuff?”

“Yes, that should work-” The scientist nodded, still stuck in her daydreams only to notice what she had just answered. “W-Wait, no, you don’t drink it-” She only just realized her mistake as it was too late, her eyes barely catching the glimpse of the glowing liquid leaving its container and pouring down the blonde’s throat…

Kirika put the vial back down on the table, already feeling the effects as her stomach started glowing. “Okay, gotta think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts like… Shirabe and Maria!” She closed her eyes and put her mind to it. She thought long and hard about the two girls that loved her and she loved back. Long, and hard…

Long… And… Hard…

Elfnein was lucky that she wasn’t holding her usual cup of coffee as she saw what happened to her friend. Her shorts, already having trouble fitting in her developing booty, were straining as something started growing between her thighs. The fabric practically snapped right off her body, launching it towards a wall as the new growth got some fresh air.

The Attuned girl had grown a cock. Not just a small one, a real thick shaft. It was the size of her thigh, and it was still limp… If she kept this up, it would grow bigger and longer and so frightening that she’d have no way to hide it from anybody!

The scientist had to do something. Anything to make sure that she understood what was going on. “Kirika! Y-You’ve grown a cock, please don’t think about it getting bigger!” Unfortunately, she wasn’t the best at thinking under pressure. She didn’t realize that suggesting that somebody should think about anything else meant that they thought about the discouraged topic.

Kirika heard her friend’s desperation, and felt the throb of her brand new cock echo through her body. It made her moan, but it didn’t stop her from thinking. Oh no. She opened her eyes while the long and hard thoughts were filling her mind, and she couldn’t help but stare in awe at the big goodness between her thighs…

The big… big…

She let out another moan as the thought of her size locked into her mind, triggering the LiNKER concoction even further. She could feel her body trembling, not just her cock this time, as the sound of her muscles popping out one by one filled the room.

Just by thinking about getting bigger, her body answered. Her muscles, her strength, was the first thing that grew bigger about her. Her lithe body, which had been perfect for swinging around a scythe and smoothly dancing around the pole whenever she needed to entertain herself, became a slab of beef in a matter of seconds. Looking at her, you’d expect her to be repulsed by the way that she had become a contradiction towards her normal self, and yet…

“This is the best, dess!” Kirika cried out as she flexed, her muscles bulging on command. Even growing a little bigger as she used them, her grin growing in tandem. “The LiNKER’s working so well, Elfnein!”

Elfnein would agree, if not for the fact that this was absolutely not planned in the slightest! But if her friend was happy, who was she to tell her that she was wrong? “J-Just be careful, okay, Kirika? We still don’t know the full effects of the batch…”

The attuned girl didn’t really listen to her. Her mind was too focused on how big she had gotten. Whether it was her muscles, or her cock which was now nestled between the pecs on her six pack. Her top was still intact somehow, though it was straining. Now, if she only flexed a little and focused her thoughts again on making a bit of her bigger, then..!

*SNAP*

Kirika’s shirt and jacket went flying as her tits exploded outward, growing at least five cups in the matter of a few seconds. Those massive mounds were even starting to leak milk from how explosively they had grown, her expression changing from a grin to a lewd smile as she started pushing her veiny hands up against them.

Elfnein quietly grabbed a notepad as she started rapidly scribbling down on the paper. Even if she didn’t approve of what was happening, she had to take notes. Otherwise, she’d be letting valuable data slip out of her grasp, and with how quickly the LiNKER seemed to bond with her friend, the effects would no doubt continue for quite some time.

To the attuned girl, it felt good to grow. It felt good to indulge herself in her own lust. Heck, every time she tried to flex and enjoy her muscles, she felt like she was about to blow a load right then and there. But every time she got close to an orgasm, it was like she couldn’t. Like something was too big to go out her hole.

What was her solution to this problem? The same solution she had to her breasts needing to be released from their clothy prison. She needed to grow! Grow and grow as hard as she could. Even just thinking about growing made her cock throb and push upward an inch or two, sinking its tip into her tit-crevice as she stretched up into the air…

Kirika’s need to grow was answered as her body started expanding. Not with muscle, not with curvature, but everything all at once. Her height shot upward by the seconds, gaining a foot and quickly bumping into the ceiling above. But it wouldn’t stop her. When it felt like she had to kneel down to fit inside the laboratory, she just prepped a punch and slammed it into the ceiling…

Smashing it and letting her stand up fully, her head and torso sticking out of SONG HQ as she started laughing. The wind around her body made her cock squirm, as a little tadpole-like sperm cell started wriggling out from her urethra. Everything about her was growing bigger indeed…

“K-Kirika! KIRIKA!” Elfnein screamed up at her friend, but she had grown too much for her. Especially as those legs continued to enlargen, both of them leaving through the hole in the ceiling and leaving the poor girl to watch as her friend started walking away. She should’ve been more careful, and now she just had to keep an eye on her from afar as she continued to write down notes…

Of course, while her little friend was busy trying to look at her… Kirika was enjoying the big life! She could already feel the wind rushing past her, driving her cock to further heights, and it just made her want to flex. Squeeze her muscles against her extremity, feeling it throb with a need…

“Desssss!” She cried out like it was a moan, her body expanding another foot in every direction. Whether it was her muscles growing too numerous to count or her body standing taller than the average multi-story building, she was something else. And yet, as she towered over so many citizens in the city they had docked at, she still wasn’t satisfied!

The blonde Attuned took step after step through the city. She made sure not to brush her body up against any of the buildings, as she wanted to save any kind of destruction for what came next. Once she reached the middle of the city, she put her hands on her cock, veiny as it had grown from how much sperm had been packed into it…

And she SQUEEZED, yanking it up and down as moans and ‘Dess’es flew from her lips. She could feel the oversized wriggling sperm cells crowding around in her urethra, stopping them from flooding their way out. She could feel all of that, and it made the LiNKER in her system react with the thoughts inside her mind.

‘More! Bigger! BIGGER! I WANT TO BE THE BIGGEST!’

Kirika’s eyes were locked on the skyscraper in the middle of the city, which managed to pass through the carpet of clouds above. That was how big she needed to get. Even as the muscles in her body tensed up and thickened out, she still wasn’t as big…

It only took a few more pumps of that cock, and the LiNKER’s violent reactions to her thoughts, before the feet added onto her body. The people underneath her, who were quickly becoming aware of the lone gal’s pursuit of literal and all-powerful growth, were rightfully worried and terrified about what was coming up…

Her body’s height soon towered over the skyscraper, and the rest of her body wasn’t far off. But with that many muscles, and with that much growth packed into her extremities, it was time to finally squeeze it all out.

Kirika squeezed her tits against one another, the tip of her cock expanding for a brief second to allow the wriggling cumm stuck within her urethra to flow out. And with that final bit of growth, she felt a shock pierce through her mind. And from her lips, a bellowing word heralded the end of it all.

“DEEEEEEESSSSSSS!”

The orgasmic cry filled the skies as a tsunami of seed flushed its way out of her urethra. It didn’t take the form of a proper fountain of white sticky liquid, as even her cum had managed to grow. No, it was several person-sized tadpole-like seed cells that shot into the air and rained down on the populace below.

Living cum crushed anything beneath them. Buildings, cars, and everything in between. Those unfortunate enough to get smashed across the head by a sperm cell found that they were thirsty enough to tease away at their smaller bodies, driving them to orgasm just like their source.

Kirika’s mind had lost focus. Her climax was the only thing that mattered, as her hands pumped away at her torso-sized cock and flexed her muscles whenever she needed to grow a little more and let the cum out. The flow was practically endless, and her orgasmic state of mind meant that it would just keep coming, the thick rain pouring down and flooding the streets of the unassuming city.

What had started as a simple desire to help out her friends had caused her to become a threat to everyone around her, and for her mind to utterly disregard the safety of the common man. The only thing that mattered for her was her pleasure, and her growth. If she could still flex, she’d probably keep doing so until she had grown so muscled, so enormous, that she could barely see anything around her. But for now, being made into a fountain by her constantly muscle-squeezed cock was more than enough for her to be satisfied.

It’d take a long time before she’d recover from this. And considering the last time somebody fucked with LiNKER, there was no guarantee that she’d shrink, but there was one thing certain within her mind, as she kept on firing off more and more hyper-sized cum…

She never wanted it to end, dess!


End file.
